Candy Order levels
' Candy Order Levels' (also known as Objective Levels and Order Levels) are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. This level type's icon is pink with a white checkmark. Candy order levels make their debut appearance in Wafer Wharf, the tenth episode, and the first Candy Order level is level 126. Candy Order levels are the third most common type of levels, with 133 levels currently, making up 20.9% of all levels. The Dreamworld also has 81 candy order levels. See the full list of Candy Order levels here. Objective To win Candy Order levels, the player has to get a certain number of candies or combinations within a certain number of moves. The remaining moves left will become striped candies on the board and they will be activated on Sugar Crush. Collecting a candy really means destroying it in any way possible. Candies that are eaten by chocolate do not count. Lucky Candy booster is a booster that can provide a random candy that is listed in the order for you when destroyed. This makes them useless on levels which require players to collect regular candies as the only order required or part of the order required. The scoring system is as follows: Every regular candy collected gives 100 points, every special candy collected (without any combinations) gives 1,000 points and each special candy combination gives 5,000 points. Difficulty (Reality) Candy Order levels are considered easier than jelly levels, but may be bit harder than ingredients levels. In the early 400s though, they can be much harder. Usually orders that consists of certain candy colours are easy. These generally tend to be common early on but later on, there will be harder orders such as mixing special candies. Cascading is one of the main strategies when it comes to collecting orders. Unlike jelly levels or ingredient levels, you do not have to aim a specific location on the board in order to destroy the right candies. Massive cascades will collect plenty of candies. However, at the higher levels, special candy mixes become more common. Mixing 2 special candies can be a difficult task. Not only do players have to create the special candies, but they also have to position them at the adjacent to each other first. Therefore, this is a very luck based objective. However, some of the higher levels such as the ones in Gummy Gardens only require the collection of special candies. Some candy order levels have a very tight space and have 6 colours so getting the right candies may be difficult. Difficulty (Dreamworld) Candy Order is the hardest level type in Dreamworld. The number of moves are often fewer than Reality and may also have larger orders, so most insanely hard levels are Candy order. The Moon Scale also can ruin the day. For colour orders, if the order is the same colour as the Moon Scale this can cause Odus to fall and slow down your cascades. Special candy orders can also be hard battling the Moon Scale, as it can unintentionally set off a lot huge cascade. The same goes for candy mixes. Five coloured levels' Moon Strucks remove the left handed colour and 6 coloured Moon Strucks remove both colours on the scale. That means that the entire time the Moon Struck is active, those candies will not spawn. Some levels rely on mixes and the Moon Struck could mess up the position of the special candies and instead cause a huge cascade. It makes it easier but it can be frustrating if the cascades set off if you try to position the special candies together. However, special candy orders are a lot beneficial with a Moon Struck because a massive cascade can create lots of special candies. Trivia *In Wafer Wharf, there are ten of these levels in one episode, including the first 7 which are a formal introduction. *Conversely, both Wafer Windmill and Cereal Sea have the fewest candy order levels, containing only one of such level. *In the 400's levels become much more frequent and harder; However, after Cherry Chateau, there are no episodes to have more than 3 Candy order levels. *The 100th Candy Order level is level 441. *This is the only level type where the first level of its kind contains blockers. *The music on Facebook is the music for Timed Levels on iOS and Android. *Candy Order Levels tend to be the opener for episodes 10 and up. *Levels 212, 312, 412, and 512 are all Candy Order Levels. 12 and 112 are not Candy Order Levels because the first Candy order is seen in level 126. *Levels 212, 312, 412 and 512 are the same difficulty, but levels 12 and level 112 are not the same difficulty since level 12 is very easy and level 112 is considerably easy. Levels 212, 312, 412 and 512 are medium, but the order of level 212 is 5 colour bombs, level 312 is 40 striped candies, level 412 is 5 striped + striped combos, and level 512 is 10 striped candies, 5 colour bombs, and 55 blue candies. The trend ends at level 612 as it is a moves level (which has been thought to be extinct since level 144). *Levels 289, 389, 489, and 589 are Candy Order Levels. *The name is disputed. Objective levels/Candy Order levels. *Level 419 was considered an extremely hated level until the nerf came out; Level 421 is actually another hated level. *The most common combo order is Striped + Striped with 15, but none since the notorious 421. (Coincidence much?) *The rarest combos are Color Bomb + Wrapped (4 levels, 132, 227, 441 and 467), Color Bomb + Color Bomb (4 levels, 153, 215, 240, and 254), and Wrapped + Wrapped (3 levels, 136, 149, and 254). *Other order combos are Striped + Wrapped (11 times) and Color Bomb + Striped (8 times) *Level 140 is a hated level because it is a boring level plus the Objectives (99 Red, 99 orange and 99 yellow candies in 45 moves) are very hard, because the level has 6 colors. *The most number of orders up to date is 300. It first appears in the Dreamworld version of level 276. Notable Candy Order Levels *'Level 126' - First Candy Order Level *'Level 129 '- First level which doesn't spawn new candies *'Level 130' - The first level to require collecting special candies and combos *'Level 131' - The first quadrant candy order level *'Level 140' - A very hard Candy order level that requires a lot of special candies/chain reactions to collect 99 red, orange, and yellow candies in 45 moves. *'Level 149' - First Candy Order level which requires all three types of orders: candies of a colour, special candies and combinations *'Level 153' - First Candy Order level which requires a colour bomb + colour bomb combination *'Level 165' - Another very hard candy order level that requires a lot of combinations and special candies that to collect 99 blue candies, 49 yellow candies and 24 green candies that has a lot (172). Another problem is the bombs due to the bomb timers being 7 moves ( ). It is also a boring candy order level, like 140 and 377. Also the hardest candy order level in the game . Now badly nerfed *'Level 192' - Second level that doesn't spawn new candies. *'Level 202' - A candy order level that has 19 colour bombs from the marmalade at the start of the board *'Level 236' - A level known for the insane chain reactions caused by the Mystery Candies as they fill all 81 spaces. *'Level 240' - First candy order level that has a marmalade + liquorice lock glitch. It is also known as the 3rd candy order level to have a double colour bomb combination. *'Level 266' - A very hard candy order level. *'Level 281' - Fiftieth Candy Order Level. Also the first one that requires more than 99 candies of a single color (300). *'Level 389'/'Level 400' - The candy order levels has 14 colour bombs at the start of the board. *'Level 419' - Formerly the hardest candy order level. Now badly nerfed. *'Level 425'- Hardest Candy Order Level. It was nerfed; the bombs now have fifteen moves. * [[Level 435|'Level 435']]- The Candy Order Level to require the most amount of candies (750). It's easy due to having four colours present from the board. *'Level 441' - 100th Candy Order Level *'Level 452' and Level 453 - These candy order levels require huge amounts of special candies (80 striped and 35 wrapped respectively) *'Level 459' - A candy order level that has 9 toffee tornadoes, the most of any other level. Overall this level is very easy. *'Level 467' - A candy order level which is impossible to win if all the provided colour bombs were used up and the order is not met (unless the Lucky Candy booster is activated before starting the level). *'Level 543' - Currently the last candy order level whose order requires special candy combinations. *'Dreamworld version of level 202' - One of the two levels which had the most unstable Moon Scale of just 5 candies of imbalance *'Dreamworld version of level 276' - Once a near-impossible candy order level. Now an insanely hard candy order level and voted to be the hardest level in Dreamworld. *'Dreamworld version of level 289' - The hardest candy order level ever, even with fewer candies required compare with its Reality counterpart, because it has a 5th color. Also the hardest level in Dreamworld. References Category:Level types Category:Candy order levels